Betrayal
by Sithstrukk
Summary: When a young Boba Fett learns that he must be free of attachments to be a successful bounty hunter, how is he going to cope? The reason he kept working for Jabba.


**This is my first attempt to write a story without Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan in it. So I wrote about my other favorite character...Boba Fett! This is a story when Boba's a kid, after the fourth book in the Boba Fett series.**

**I don't own Star Wars, which includes everything in this story.**

Boba Fett was far from a normal kid. He was an orphan, on his own, and a bounty hunter. He had killed people, and been too far more worlds than the average teenager. He had no friends, only allies, and he had no enemies, only adversaries. And he had no one he really cared about.

He had been on Tatooine many years, going on numerous bounties for Jabba the Hutt. He remembered each and every one of them.

But he remembered one mission in particular, the mission that wasn't for Jabba. The mission that he took on by his own choice. The one that changed his life.

It was not the advancement in his career that set it aside. It was not the money he had earned from it. It was the fact that he had saved children from slavery, and given them an opportunity for a future beyond the endless sands of Tatooine. He was sent to stop Gilarmos Libkath, a neimodian who had enslaved children to steal for him. Boba had killed Libkath and saved the children. There was one girl in particular, about his age that he would never forget. Her name was Ygabba.

Ygabba had blond hair, blue eyes, and a fair complexion. She loved to laugh and joke, and she was one of Boba's closest allies. She was his friend, though he denied it. He had no friends, only allies.

Right now, he was stuck in the lair of Jhodavar, whom he was sent after as a bounty. There was a sandstorm, so he was stranded until it stopped and he could return in triumph to Jabba's Palace.

The only problem was there was nothing to do, nothing to think about, and no one to talk to. He was used to this loneliness, so he thought about the two most important people in the galaxy, his father and Ygabba.

Thinking about Jango was painful. He could never forget how he died, how horrified and upset he was too see Mace Windu behead him without a scrap of mercy. After that, he had been completely alone. He would lose himself in memories until he cried.

Thinking about Ygabba was better. She was beautiful, kind, and funny, and was waiting for Boba to come back to Jabba's Palace. He couldn't wait to see her.

Several long minutes passed. All he could hear was the relentless pounding of tiny grains of sand on the lair and the howling winds. Sand seeped in through miniscule cracks in the weathered ceiling. He pulled out the "book" his father had given him before he died out of his survival bag.

The "book" was a holographic display of his father's face which gave him advice and information. He flipped it open and listened to it, not absorbing the information, just listening to his father's voice.

"…And remember, son, do not become attached to anyone. This leads to betrayal."

Boba froze. Fingers shaking, he backed up the recording, and played it from the start.

"layarteb ot sdael siht enoyne ot emoceb ton od nos rebmemer dna."

"…And remember, son, do not become attached to anyone. This leads to betrayal."

"What about Ygabba? She needs me! Who will protect her?" Boba asked aloud. The rattling of the thin walls was his only answer. He felt anguished. Eventually, he had planned to stop working for Jabba and find a different employer. The only reason he stayed was to watch over Ygabba and her father, Gab'borah. If he left Jabba, he would leave them unprotected. Leaving them was betrayal.

But attachments led to betrayal. Like when Jango had died, he had left Boba all alone. As his father, he was supposed to watch over him. But then he died. It was betrayal.

"I'll just never leave Jabba. I'll always work for him, as long as Ygabba is there," he vowed, "No matter what Dad says."

**In case you didn't know, in the Boba Fett series Boba rescues these kids from this dude and one of them works with her dad as Jabba's dessert chef. I always thought they would make a good couple.**

**Anyway, please review!**


End file.
